The Final Fantasy
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: complete just read the story.
1. Default Chapter

She didn't remember what had happened, but remembered being on something that had crashed. A ship, possibly? There were fragments of wood around her, which could confirm that theory.

She had been traveling with her mother to visit something. But where was her mother?

She examined the person nearest her, trying to remember who he was.

He looked somewhat younger than he was and was a black mage. His bright yellow eyes were closed as though he was unconscious.

Her mother trusted him deeply and for a long time apparently. His name popped into her head like fireworks. Vivi.

The person next to Vivi was a teenage girl who loved Alexandria to no end. She had blue hair, a horn, and wings. The only thing that horn meant was that she was a summoner. What was her name? Oh yeah. It was Eiko.

As she watched and waited, Eiko began to stir.

"Mog, where are we?" Eiko asked groggily.

Mog was a moogle that was the same age as Eiko and stayed with her always.

Eiko looked around and realized that the princess was awake.

"Oh, Hope, you're awake. Any idea where Dagger is?"

That was her name. Hope. Strange name but not as strange as her mother's.

"I don't know. Is Vivi all right?"

"Yeah, he's asleep. I'll wake him when Dagger comes back."

Dagger chose that moment to come back. She was tall and barely into her twenties.

_"Who's that man with her?"_ Hope wondered.

The man had red hair and was probably a thief. But mother knew and trusted such people.

"I still don't know why you need me to come with you," said the red-haired man.

"Amarant, I need an extra hand to reach Madain Sari. You know how dangerous the monsters are, and Hope isn't a very good fighter, yet. She also deserves to see some of her heritage at a young age."

"All right, I'll help you but once we get there, I have other things to attend to."

"Fine. Hope, Eiko, Vivi, it's time to go."

"Now?" whined Hope.

"I didn't whine when I was your age. I didn't have anyone to whine to either. I learned to survive on my own. Besides, I'll give you a piggy-back ride later if you're good for the rest of the day," Eiko said to Hope.

"How much further?" asked Vivi, who had just been woken up from his nap by Eiko. (a/n yeah, he'll stay groggy for a little bit)

"We're close to Condai Peit. So not that far," Dagger said.

Hope stayed close to her mother while they headed towards Condai Peit. She wondered what Madain Sari looked like. Was it a village, city, or town? Were there people there? How old was the place?

Hope watched as her mother fought several monsters with great ease.

"_Why aren't they afraid of the monsters?"_ Hope wondered.

"Rally Ho!"

"Rally Ho!"

"Rally Ho!"

"That's the dwarves' greeting. You have to say it to be allowed into their town," said Dagger.

Hope watched one of the people approach her mother. He was asking her about someone named Zidane. Dagger shook her head sadly. Hope wondered who Zidane was and how that person was connected to her mother.

On the way out of town, Dagger stopped to buy supplies and was asked about Zidane again. She shook her head, and they continued to Madain Sari.

"Hope, look around. Did I ever tell you that I was born here?" asked Dagger.

"No, Mother. You never did," replied Hope. "Who are those people talking to Aunt Eiko? Why are they calling her Lady Eiko?"

"They're moogles, and Eiko lived with them for three years."

"But why are they calling her Lady Eiko?"

"I don't know why, Hope. Ask Eiko sometime. Vivi have you found somebody?"

Vivi had come running back in a really good mood. It was strange because he normally was so serious.

"Yes," said Vivi breathlessly. "Come see who it is!"

Dagger wondered who could have put Vivi in such a mood and almost ran after him to see who it was.

"Steiner!" exclaimed Dagger.

"Your Highnesses, Master Vivi, and Eiko," said Steiner greeting all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi (reading my story): Hey Gem. You forgot a disclaimer.

Gem: Yes, I see that I did. I should put that in. Shouldn't I?

Vivi: Yes, you should.

Gem: Okay, then.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FFIX CHARACTERS. HECK WITH IT. I DON'T EVEN OWN A PS2. I ONLY OWN HOPE.

Eiko: You forgot to mention that there are some spoilers in this chapter.

Gem: Yes, there is a sort of spoiler in this chapter. I never saw the ending scene but I know what happens so this is my take on the end.

Vivi: Okay, you've solved that problem. Now I think that you should continue with the story and maybe leave off in a better place.

Gem: I should and I'll try to.

"Don't Your Highness me or my daughter. It's Dagger. Easy and simple. I hate when people Your Highness me. Oh. This is Hope."

"I'm terribly sorry. I heard the news but haven't been able to come and pay my respects to the new princess. How long has it been since I left Alexandria?"

"Almost six years ago. I wasn't sure what happened when only Eiko returned."

"I remember that...."

Flashback in Steiner's eyes.

_"Eiko, slow down. The Hilda Garde 3 won't leave without us."_

_"I'm too excited. I want to see my hometown and all of the moogles again. I haven't been there in forever."_

The ship had crashed on the Outer Continent. Eiko made it to Madain Sari but I was badly hurt. I was in the Black Mage Village recovering and I told Eiko to return to Alexandria and that I would come as soon as I was able to. It took me several years to find an airship that was bound for the Mist Continent.

End of Flashback

"So I stayed her and waited. I wasn't sure if you would be coming back here anytime soon."

"So, we came back because I wanted Hope to see her heritage and to see if you were still alive."

"And to see if he was still alive?" asked Steiner distastefully.

"Yes. I still think that he will come back at some point. He promised to never leave me."

"Mother, who are you talking about?" asked Hope.

"Someone I traveled with a long time ago. He taught me a few things about the world."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Zidane."

"Why was he named that?"

"I don't know."

"Mother, I'm hearing the song that you sing to me."

"The song that I've sung to you over the years is the song of Madain Sari. Eiko also knows the song. Come. There is on other thing that I need to show you."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

They headed for the Iifa tree but the way was blocked by the tree's roots.

"It probably got blocked after we defeated it," said Eiko in a dejected tone.

"We should return to Alexandria and see if there isn't a way for us to get around the blockage," Steiner said.

They then headed back to Condai Peit. The group was depressed but Hope was somewhat happy. She knew her heritage now and snuggled in on Eiko's back.

When she woke up, she realized that she was on an airship. Her mother was at the wheel, flying the ship towards Alexandria.

"Mother, why are you flying the ship?" asked Hope.

"I told the pilot that he needed some rest as some point and to go take a nap."

"Oh. Are we near Alexandria?"

"Yes. We will arrive in about an hour."

Two teenagers appeared from the lower decks. They were squinting against the brightness and yawning.

"Where ar-ar-are we?" asked Vivi in the middle of a huge yawn.

"We passed Lindblum an hour ago," Dagger told him.

"So we'll land soon?"

"Yes, and you'll be able to get off of the ship."

Vivi smiled at that. He still was afraid of heights and preferred to travel on foot or by chocobo.

Later that day

"Welcome home, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Doctor Tot. When did you arrive?"

"About ten minutes ago. I heard that you were almost here and wished to greet you."

"Thank you again. When will you start to teach Hope?"

"As soon as tomorrow if I may. Also, may I please see her?"

"Yes. Hope, please come here."

Hope had examined this man fully. He was short and wore glasses and a top hat. He seemed to be a fine person and must've loved to teach.

She came over at her mother's call. Doctor Tot picked her up to his level and studied her as she had studied him.

"Your mother was six when I started teaching her. It is fitting that you should start learning at the same age."

Hope giggled and then smiled at him. She realized that she was going to enjoy learning new things with him.

Hope wandered into her mother's room that night to see if Dagger could answer her new load of questions. Dagger was in the room brushing her long hair.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Hope? Let me guess. You have questions that you want answered?"

Hope nodded.

"Let's hear them."

"Who's my father? Why do I have a horn and a tail?"

"As far as I know right now, your father might be dead. I believe that he is still alive. We were talking about him earlier. He had a tail, which got passed onto you. I once had a horn before I came to Alexandria. That also got passed on."

"Mother, do you mean Zidane?"

"Yes, he had promised to protect me but he never came back. I still have hope that he will come back."

"Why have you traveled all over the world?"

"I'll tell you part of the story tonight. Now come. Into bed with you."

Hope squealed and ran out of the room towards her own. Dagger followed her at a slower pace.

"Seven years ago when I was sixteen, things, strange things, started to happen in Alexandria. I was scared. I considered running away to Lindblum for help. My way there was to sneak onto the _Prima Vista_. Little did I know that there was a plan to kidnap me set in place by Uncle Cid."

"Uncle Cid planned to kidnap you? Why?"

"He thought that I wouldn't come willingly. Uncle Cid is friends with the leader of the troupe of actors that came on my birthday."

"Dagger? Master Steiner wants to see you," said Vivi, poking his head into the room.

"All right, Vivi. Hope, I'll continue this tomorrow. Go to sleep now."

Eiko: Very nice. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

ashitaka666-I agree with you. They are cute together. Zidane might or might not appear at all. You have to read to find out.

Emzies-and-Mog: Yes the kid belongs to Zidane. The tail will remain hidden for a while longer. And Mog, maybe you need a calculator to help you solve 2 2.

Linker27: Yes this story is very unusual but then again I was bored when I started writing this. This is what happens when you have nothing better to do.

Gem: Thank you to those people who reviewed. I'm in school so I work on this whenever I get a chance. Sorry if the characters seem OOC but this is the way that I imagined them.

Dagger: You're only writing this right now because you've given up on you math homework?

Gem: Yes, whoever made Calculus should die. Wait a minute they're already dead. I also need to get rid of some anger so writing should help me.

"Baku sent you this. He said that he found it in some of Zidane's things. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had another page with it saying that this was for you."

Steiner didn't sound too happy about this but he handed the stack of paper to Dagger. On the first page of the stack was a note addressed to her. It said:

Dear Dagger,

I don't know if you'll ever get this, but still, I want to write this down. I loved you since I first met you. Do you remember the story that I told you in the Black Mage Village? Well, here is the rest of the story starting on your sixteenth birthday. This is the past year that I've spent with you. There are parts, which are missing. Most of them deal with you. Write the missing parts and share them with our child once he or she is born.

I love you.

Zidane 

Dagger looked up at the end of this to find that both Steiner and Vivi were looking at her.

"It's his version of our travels. He says that there are missing parts," she said finally. "Zidane also said to share the finished story with Hope. Hope asked about my travels, and now I'll be able to tell her the full story."

"You had a child with that ruffian?!?!?!" exclaimed Steiner. (a/n the truth comes out. Hope does have a tail from Zidane.)

"Yes. A...bond was formed when Kuja destroyed Alexandria. Zidaane was always looking out for me."

"Master Steiner, didn't you wonder why Hope was given that particular name?" asked Vivi. (a/n Steiner heard about the birth but didn't know what Hope looked like.)

"Master Vivi, I never did. It wasn't my duty to question Her Highness's decisions," replied Steiner.

"I told you not to Your Highness me," said Dagger.

Just then there was a loud crash outside. Hope ran into the room looking petrified, and Vivi picked her up to try and calm her down. There was a lot of noise and angry shouts coming from outside. By now everyone was more curious than afraid.

A nice mess met them. It looked like something had crashed or someone wasn't a very good pilot. Eiko had gotten on the ship somehow and was yelling at someone who was also yelling. As they approached the ship, they could make out what Eiko was yelling.

"YOU MORON!" Eiko yelled. "YOU NEARLY FLEW INTO MY ROOM!"

"I'm new at this," said the unfortunate pilot.

"I DON'T CARE! I COULD PILOT BETTER THAN THAT! YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

"Eiko, please calm down," asked Dagger. "Come, let's find Baku. He should be able to explain what happened."

"Fine," Eiko replied huffily.

Zidane: I have a KID!

Gem: Yes, you do. Why do you think that she has a tail?

Zidane: Oh. Oops.

Eiko: I want to know what happened!

Vivi: Please read and review so Gem can write another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Linker27-I update when I can because I'm in school and doing other stuff during the week.

Emzies-and-mog-I will make you happy and update.

RefugeofSouls-You will find out soon enough. Remember, I started writing this knowing only a bit of the ending.

DreamCherry66-I don't know if or when Zidane is coming back but keep reading to find out if he does come back.

Gem: I'm trying to stick to what I originally wrote but I'm changing the plot slightly. Tantalus appears and I always saw Zidane as the oldest, then Marcus, then Blank, and Cinna was the youngest.

Zidane: I want to come back! Really what have I been up too?

Gem: I haven't decided that yet.

Eiko: I wanna know what happened! Start the show already!

They found Baku near the back of the ship. He was Examining the damage to the _Prima Vista II_.

"It's a shame the new pilot can't fly a Mist ship," Baku murmured.

"Baku, could you tell us what happened here?" asked Dagger.

"I just got a new pilot, and he ain't the greatest. This was his longest trip ever. We weren't supposed to arrive 'til early mornin'."

"Your pilot had to bear Eiko's wrath."

"What's wrath?" asked Hope.

"It's intense anger directed at a person or group of people," replied Eiko.

"Oh, okay. Why were you angry?"

"The guy nearly flew into my room. You'd be mad, too."

"I was hopin' to surprise you but that ain't happenin' now. We'll do what we can to fix the damage," said Baku.

"Thank you. Eiko, please take Hope back to her room and check the damage to your room," asked Dagger.

"Okay," Eiko replied.

"Anything I can do, Boss?" asked Marcus.

Marcus was now about twenty-three and still helped as much as he could with anything that came up while they were on the _Prima Vista II_.

"See if there is any other damage to either the ship or castle and then come back here," said Baku.

"Yeah. Eiko, I'll come with you."

In Eiko's room

"You got on the sip from the balcony so if there's damage to the castle it would be near there."

"Okay. I was standing in the doorway of the balcony when the ship came and hit the edge."

"Let's see. There is a fair amount of damage. You're starting to lose part of your balcony and so are some of the other rooms."

"Well, what do we tell Dagger?"

"Don't forget about Boss. Just that there are several balconies falling apart. This stuff won't be too hard to fix."

Gem: That's it for now because I need to study for math. I'll update when I get a chance.

Vivi: What am I up, too?

Gem: You'll see that in the next chapter.

Vivi: Okay, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Vivi: Do you have a disclaimer?

Gem: Nope.

Zidane: I'll put one in for you!

Gem: Thank you. **hugs Zidane **You're mine all mine. No one else can have you.

Zidane: **looks at me and then at the other people** I think I'm stuck. But anyway, Gem doesn't own in any way, shape, or form, the cast of FFIX. She also doesn't own Square.

Vivi: So do I appear in this chapter?

Gem: Yup.

Eiko: What's with you saying yup?

Gem: I feel like saying it. But on with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger and Baku were talking when Eiko and Marcus returned.

"How's your room?" asked Dagger.

"Fine. Except for the balcony. Several balconies were hit but it's just the outer edge," replied Eiko.

"That's not too bad then."

"There's very little damage to the ship and the balconies can be fixed in a few days," said Baku.

"Thank you, and tomorrow will be wonderful."

"It will. I remember what happened six years ago. You are a good actor."

"I remember it, too. I wasn't expecting to do that."

"What are you talking about Dagger?" asked Eiko.

"On my sixteenth birthday, Tantalus came and performed _I Want to be your Canary_. I ended up on stage as Princess Cornilius (a/n I'm not sure if that's spelled right)."

"If I recall correctly, it was shortly after being chased up a tower by Zidane and jumping off," said Blank.

"YOU JUMPED OFF A TOWER?!?!?!" exclaimed Eiko.

"Yes, I did. And Zidane and Steiner also jumped off," replied Dagger.

"So what happened after they jumped?"

"Zidane landed on the ship but couldn't figure out where I disappeared to. Steiner hit a turret on the ship."

"What happened to Zidane after that?"

"I jumped down from my hiding place and ran through the nearest door knocking over Zidane in the process."

"It was pretty funny what happened to Steiner," said Blank.

"Well, what else happened to him?" asked Eiko.

"His head and upper body smashed through the turret. All you could see was a pair of legs," replied Vivi.

"Come. Let's get some sleep. We're going to be up late tomorrow," said Dagger.

Hope lay awake in her bed listening to people who were talking outside. She was sure that the _Prima Vista II_ had come for her birthday. She was six tomorrow and that meant something to her at least. Whoever was talking was telling a funny story because there was laughter drifting up to her room.

Hope got out of bed and went onto the balcony. She saw that part of her balcony was missing.

"Had Eiko seen this?" Hope wondered. Should she go and tell them?

She decided that she would ask in the morning. Hope went back to bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gem: That's it for now because I have homework. School needs to die!

Vivi: Do I appear more?

Gem: Yes, you do. In the chapter coming up, I think.

Vivi: Yeah!

Eiko: Gem really wants a PS2 or maybe a PS3 (I forgot when they come out) for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

Emzies-and-mog- yeah, I like the missing balconies too and besides who wouldn't be mad if someone just nearly crashed into your room?

DreamCherry66-I update when I can. I'm currently in school so I'm working around that.

RefugeofSouls-I'm still trying to work that in. I don't know when.

Zidane: When am I coming back?

Gem: I think this chapter. Maybe you should read it and find out.

Dagger: This is a slight spoiler chapter and Gem only owns Hope.

(The next morning)

"Eiko, did you see any damage to my balcony last night?" asked Hope.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for reminding me though."

"Why do I have to learn on my birthday?"

"Today is real brief. You need some background for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"You'll see. Come, let's get some breakfast."

"Mother, what's going on tonight?" asked Hope

"You'll see. It's a surprise for you."

"For me? Is it a birthday present?"

"You can call it that but for now it's a surprise."

(On the ship)

"I want to see her. I heard her voice. How many years has it been now that she has believed me dead?"

"You're worrying too much. You'll be giving her a surprise tonight. She's missed you. It's obvious," said Cinna.

"I noticed that, and I want to see all of them. Have they missed me?"

"Cinna's right. You are worrying too much. Boss didn't want you to spoil the surprise last night."

"Is that why you were sent with Eiko to check out the castle?"

"Yes, now quit worrying about them missing you. We have a show tonight."

(Nighttime when the play starts)

Dagger's mind drifted during the play. She had started reading the stack of paper earlier that day.

Flashback 

Dagger unwrapped the stack of paper in her room and started to read, which brought back memories of the past.

_I lived with Tantalus for as long as I can remember. I learned to act at a young age and also became a thief. My boss was also my adoptive father but you were told that at some point._

_Now's the time to tell you my part of the story and this is the day of your sixteenth birthday._

_Aboard the _Prima Vista, _Zidane had just checked their progress to Alexandria. He was waiting for his three younger brothers and their boss to wake up._

_"Zidane, where's Boss?" Cinna asked coming into the meeting room with Marcus and Blank._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Woah!"_

_Clang! Clang!_

_Swords and a hammer were hitting each other._

_'Oof!"_

_"Ouch!"_

_CLANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"Oh, my head! Take it easy, fools! Let's go over the plan one more time. Today is Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday. We will be putting on the play I Want to be Your Canary. Zidane, Blank, that's were you come in."_

_"That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?"_

_"Yes. Blank, do you have the oglops?"_

_"Yes. I hate oglops."_

_Dagger knew that this was a part that she had to write. The next time that Zidane had begun writing was soon after the play had started._

_Vivi poked his head into Dagger's room to tell her that the repairs were underway. He noticed the stack of papers from last night._

_"What's wrong, Dagger?" he asked._

_"I never knew that he wrote this. But his just stops."_

_"You have to pick it up then."_

_"But what about you? How did you get into the castle?"_

_"I'll write that after you put in your part. Okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay. Let's start then."_

_End of Flashback_

Dagger's head snapped up as she heard a familiar voice call from the stage, "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

It couldn't be! But it was. It was him. She headed for the door only to find Steiner's and Beatrix's arms in front of it. They were both smiling as they pushed aside the doors for her. She ran down the stairs and out towards the ship. Someone knocked her pendant from her neck. She looked back at it and decided that Zidane was more important than her pendant. She nearly leaped onto the stage and into his arms.

She pounded on him a few times to confirm that he was real and wasn't going to leave her. He was smiling and held onto her as she buried her face into his chest.

Gem: End of chapter.

Zidane: I'm alive!

Marcus: You should quit watching Young Frankenstein.

Blank: Please read and review. Gem wants to know if she should continue this.


	7. Chapter 7

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie-I'm updating! It's Saturday and I'm done with hw so I can write more of my story.

ashitaka666-thank you. I'm continuing as you can see.

RefugeofSouls-That was fun making it a cliffie. It was short because I finally figured out what I had to do to work in Zidane coming back.

Emzies-and-mog-The wait is over and Zidane gets to find out what he's going to do.

LottiRebel-I'm continuing so don't set the shoulder demon on me!

Dagger: Some spoilers in the beginnig that were at the end of the last chapter.

Zidane: What am I going to do now?

Dagger: You're going to explain where you went.

Zidane: Well, what if I don't want to?

Gem: Then, I'll make you explain yourself.

Zidane: Okay, okay, then, I'll explain where I went.

Hope stared at the man on stage who had shouted "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Her mother had stood up and looked at him and then ran down towards him.

_"What is mother doing? Is that who she's been waiting for? Is that my father?"_

She could see her mother pounding on the guy's chest and her mother's friends were nearly or already jumping up and down out of sheer joy. She spotted Vivi and Eiko next to each other bouncing up and down. Next to them were two dragon knights, a female and a male. The female dragon knight was smiling at the guy on the stage and holding the male dragon knight's hand. After the two dragon knights was a red-haired guy that Hope recognized as the man her mother had called Amarant.

_"Didn't he say that he had some business to attend to?"_

__

(on stage)

Dagger buried her head in Zidane's chest and sobbed for joy. Six years he had been gone and now he returned. Zidane quietly pulled her off of the stage with him and into a back area.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't have a choice. So I sang your song."

"Our song. Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Our daughter?"

"Yes, our daughter. Come on, Zidane."

Dagger basically pulled Zidane along to the royal box. On the way they passed Marcus who was heading to take Zidane's place on stage. He gave them a quick grin, which they returned before he pulled the hood of the cloak up.

(the royal box)

Hope could see her mother and the tailed guy coming back to the royal box. She tried to go out to her mother but was stopped by Beatrix who also opened one of the doors to the box. Steiner held open the other one as the couple came back up.

"Mother, whose this?" Hope asked, looking up into Zidane's face.

"Hello, Hope," said Zidane, kneeling down to Hope's level. "I see you are growing into a nice little girl like your mother."

Dagger also kneeled down and picked Hope up.

"Hope, meet your father."

"Hi," said Hope, somewhat shyly.

Dagger turned to Zidane and said, "She's as rambunctious as you are."

"Excuse me, but there is to be a party afterwards, and it's about to start."

"Thanks, Steiner. We'll be down soon. Zidane what kept you so long?"

"Mother what are you talking about?"

Zidane answered Hope's question.

"I disappeared about half a year before you were born and your mother was waiting for news about me."

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"I want to know that, too," said Dagger coming over and taking Zidane's hand.

"I managed to fight my way out of the Iifa tree and made my way to Fossil Roo and then to Qu's Marsh. I was worn once I got to Qu's Marsh and rested there. It took me about two years to make that journey. I was always getting worn out easily. I stayed in Qu's Marsh for a year to gain back my strength and then headed to Lindblum where I met up again with Tantalus. I was still very easily worn so I didn't act much for the next three years. We hatched a plan to get me to you again. When Boss said that Hope's birthday was coming up, I knew that I had to play the part of Marcus and see you again."

"You mean that you were on the ship last night?"

(a/n they're heading for the party)

"Yes, I wanted to see you badly but I had promised to wait until tonight."

By then they had reached the area where the party was to be held.

"Presenting Her Majesty and Her Royal Highness, Queen Garnet and Princess Hope, escorted by Lord Zidane!"

"Lord Zidane? I don't like the sounds of that."

"He's a little too pompous for me," Dagger said stifling a laugh.

As soon as the three of them had entered the reception, Zidane was immediately attacked by two people.

"Hello Vivi and Eiko,"

They were hugging him and refusing to let go it seemed. Dagger laughed and helped Zidane pull them off.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" exclaimed Eiko.

From the look in Vivi's eyes, it was clear that he felt the same way.

Freya and Frately came over, too. Freya gave Zidane a hug, which he returned quite gladly. Amarant also came over to see Zidane.

"So, you survive?"

"Yes, and I think that even you would have found it a challenge."

Hope looked on in confusion at this odd group of people. She had a monkey tail and the only other person to have a tail like hers was this Zidane guy.

_"Is he truly my father? I looked sort of like him and Mother says that I act like him sometimes."_

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Freya looked over at Zidane and said, "I want to know where you disappeared to after all this time."

The group headed to go get some food and then sat down at a table reserved for them.

Dagger and Zidane sat next to each other, and Hope sat next to her father. Next to Hope was Vivi and then Eiko. Freya and Frately sat on Dagger's other side. There were other dignitaries around the table but Hope paid no mind to them.

"So, where did you disappear to?" asked Freya.

Zidane explained his story again to the others. They were all glad that he had come back but six years?! Maybe Zidane was getting old before his time.

"Daddy, I'm glad you're back."

Zidane turned to his child and hugged her saying, "I'm glad that I'm back, too."

Gem: Ending it here because I can't think anymore. I'll write more when I can think.

Zidane: Yeah, Hope likes me!

Hope: Of course I like you. You're my daddy! runs over and jumps into Zidane's arms.

Dagger (laughing at Hope and Zidane): Well what do you think? Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Gem: I'm updating!

Eiko (not enthused): Good for you.

Gem: And is there a problem with that?

Eiko: Nope.

Gem: Good. Here's the update.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party lasted well into the night. At some point, Zidane and Dagger had disappeared out into the courtyard. They didn't need to talk because just being next to each other was enough. Currently they were sitting on a bench with Dagger's head on Zidane's shoulder.

"Dagger, don't fall asleep on me, please."

"But you're comfortable," replied Dagger in a tired voice.

"Let's go back inside. We've been out here for almost an hour, and people may wonder what happened to us."

Slowly they got up and walked back inside. They passed Freya and Frately, who had just come outside, on the way in.

"We should tell Hope about when we were sixteen."

"Why? Don't you think that she's still too young?"

"She asked last night, and it seems like the right time to tell her if she's started to ask questions."

"You started to tell her, didn't you?"

"Yes."

The couple had walked back inside to find that most of the people were gone.

"Eiko and Vivi are staying here tonight and then they are heading to the Outer Continent."

"I was hoping that I would have more of a chance to talk to everyone."

"They'll be back in a few days. You're worrying too much."

Hope came over to her parents when they came back in. The trio headed upstairs to Hope's bedroom.

"Daddy, why were you gone for so long?" Hope asked in a way that made Zidane grin.

"I was trying to come back her to you and your mother but the road was long and hard."

"Oh. What's your side of the story, daddy?"

"I met your mother on her sixteenth birthday. I was part of the troupe of actors sent to kidnap her. I didn't know that she wanted to be kidnapped or how beautiful she was."

Dagger blushed at this comment.

"We performed _I want to be Your Canary_ for Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday and then a friend of mine and I were to put her to sleep and kidnap her. She came out of her rooms and knocked the two of us over."

"The look on your face was priceless," Dagger commented.

"You had to kidnap mother, daddy?"

"I was supposed to. She ran up a castle tower, and I followed her."

"And then I jumped off and landed on the ship."

"You jumped off of a tower, Mother?"

"Yes, I jumped off and scared your father and Steiner in the process."

"That's it for now, Hope. Time for bed for you."

"But I don't want to go to bed, yet. I want to hear more of the story."

"Tomorrow night, Hope. I promise. Is that all right with you?"

"Okay then," said Hope hopping into bed.

"Your father has never broken his promises to me so we'll tell you more before bed tomorrow. Good night, Hope."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gem: Can't think anymore.

Zidane: I told you that you shouldn't have done that physics homework at the same time as writing this.

Gem: I WAS TAKING A BREAK!

Zidane: Geez. Calm down.

Gem (panting): I'm fine now. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

DreamCherry66-I agree with you. HOMEWORK NEEDS TO DIE!

Emzies-and-mog-Golem, give mog back NOW.

RefugeofSouls-You're more random than bored band people. When I first started writing, I kind of figured that I needed someone who's infinitely curious.

tranquil-echo-I'm continuing because I'm taking a break from being productive in other areas.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX or the FFIX characters or a PS2 and Hope belongs to me.

Gem: Woo-hoo! Here's another update!

Vivi (walking into the room): Gem, how much sugar have you had today?

Gem: None at all. I haven't had anything since lunch and dinner will be ready soon so so much for a snack.

Vivi: I think that I'm going to leave now. walks out of the room

Gem: Okay, then. Where was I? Oh, yeah my story.

Hope nearly bounce out of bed the next morning. She was curious about her dad and why he had been gone for so long. She nearly ran to her mother's room where her father obviously had to have stayed. He was her father and her mother's husband, wasn't he?

She bounced into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. That was the worst sight that she'd ever seen (a/n worst site for a six year old at least in my eyes). Her father was bare-chested and laying with his tail and one leg off of the bed. Her mother was using her father as a pillow and her hair acted as a blanket for Zidane's bare chest.

Hope just stared at her parents unable to comprehend.

"Good morning, Hope."

This momentarily brought Hope back to her senses. She looked at her father again as he said this and replied, "Good morning, father."

Zidane carefully got out of bed and placed Dagger's head on the pillow.

"Come here, you," he said, kneeling down to her height.

Hope ran to him and was picked up in his arms. She giggled and was shushed.

"Shh, you'll wake your mother."

"Too late. I'm already awake. And just what are you doing in here, Hope?"

"I wanted to see Daddy."

Dagger got out of bed and took her daughter from Zidane's arms for a moment. Soon the three of them were standing on the balcony watching the sunrise. Hope thought back to when they tried to go and find her daddy.

The path to the Iifa tree had been blocked. But was it blocked for a reason? Hope really wanted to know. Her father had been long gone from that place and yet no one thought to clear it.

"We should go in before the entire city sees us in our night clothes."

"You have a point there, Dagger. I really don't feel like showing your entire city what I wear to bed."

"Come back in, the sun's up now."

"Anything for you, my beloved Dagger."

_My parents are acting like two lovebirds. I wonder what's with them?_

"Hope, go get dressed please."

"Okay, Mother." And with that, Hope ran off.

"Some time to ourselves, I see."

"I just want to hear more about what you went through and why you wrote of our adventures."

"Why? So that one day, people will look back and see how anyone can change the world."

"I'm surprised. You were always the optimist but that doesn't sound like you."

"We've all changed, Dagger. I'm more settled, you're closer to your people, Steiner seems less protective of you, and Vivi's less serious. I really haven't seen the others yet so I wouldn't know."

"Eiko hasn't changed much but I think something might be going on between her and Vivi (a/n keep your minds out of the gutter)."

Gem: Short chapter, I know.

Vivi (walking back into the room): Are you off your sugar high yet?

Gem: Yup.

Vivi: Okay, then. Nothing more?

Gem: Not for tonight because it's time for me to go to bed.

Vivi: Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

RefugeofSouls-I think that I was in the middle of doing something else and was also having a brain hiccup

DreamCherry66-Thanks for the sugar and caffeine.

Cloudmeister-Thank you.

Queen Dagger-No homework today so I'm writing.

Gem: I'm on a tenth chapter already? Wow.

Zidane: You seem surprised.

Gem: That's because I am. Let's take a look at what Vivi and Eiko are up to this whole time. And a few things to remember: 1) I'm backing up, yet again to the night of the play, 2) Vivi and Eiko are really good friends and I don't know yet where I want to take that, and 3) I don't own any of the FFIX characters.

Eiko's POV

I couldn't believe that it was truly him on the stage. It had been six long years, and I knew how much Dagger had missed him. My crush on him was now gone but I missed him as a friend. She'd cried for a week after he was gone, and we couldn't do anything to help comfort her.

Beatrix and Steiner had tried to get her to walk in the gardens of Alexandria; Freya tried to get Dagger to come visit her in Clerya because Freya was helping to rebuild it; Amarant just disappeared saying: 'You know him. He'll never leave you;' Quina tried to have her try new foods that s/he found on our adventure; Vivi and I stayed in Alexandria to try and get Dagger to come train outside the city. None of this worked but one day Dagger asked Steiner and me to try to find Zidane and Amarant.

We didn't find a trace of either one of them. It was also hard traveling in a group of two. The fights were harder or so it seemed. Steiner got hurt and ordered me back to Alexandria. I didn't tell Dagger what happened to him but she probably guessed what happened to Steiner and that we couldn't find either of the two people that she sent us to look for.

Now he was standing on stage, cloak in hand, waiting for his beloved. For Dagger. He had to have missed her, and it was obvious that she did too.

I saw her run down towards him and watched as her pendent fell off. Dagger looked back for a moment and then ran into Zidane's arms. It was too much for Vivi and me. We started jumping up and down out of sheer joy.

Zidane was back and our entire group could be together again at least one last time.

Vivi's POV

I couldn't believe that it was truly him on the stage. It had been six long years, and I knew how much Dagger had missed him. Zidane had taught me things that everyone else except Grandfather had refused to teach me. He accepted me for what I was and asked no questions about it. I wished that the townspeople could see that underneath I was just like them.

I stayed behind when Eiko and Steiner went looking for him. I wanted to go but I knew in my heart that Dagger would need someone to keep her company. When they left, Dagger was about six months pregnant and didn't look it. That kept Steiner from being too suspicious.

He called Dagger down to the stage using a name only Eiko and I still called her. I saw her run down towards him and watched as her pendent fell off. Dagger looked back for a moment and then ran into Zidane's arms. It was too much for Eiko and me. We started jumping up and down out of sheer joy.

Zidane was back and our entire group could be together again at least one last time.

Normal POV

"Presenting Her Majesty and Her Royal Highness, Queen Garnet and Princess Hope, escorted by Lord Zidane!"

"Lord Zidane? If he's a lord then we have a problem," said Vivi.

"Yes, we do," agreed Eiko, as Dagger, Zidane, and Hope walked in.

"Zidane, where've you been?" yelled Eiko as she and Vivi nearly attacked him. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Vivi that's the last think that I'd expect out of you," said Zidane, gently prying the two teenagers off of himself.

Vivi grinned and let go faster than Eiko.

Soon everyone was in bed asleep after a night of festive dancing and celebrating the princess's birthday and the queen's reunion with her beloved.

(next morning)

"Hey Vivi. Are you awake?"

"Now I am. No thanks to you."

"Hey be nice. We're going back to the Outer Continent today."

"I was hoping to be able to talk to Zidane more."

"No such luck for you. Or me either. Darn. Let's give Zidane and Dagger some time to themselves."

"Fine by me and I smell breakfast."

"Does that mean that I have to get dressed?"

"Only if you want to."

"How about we race to see who can get down there first? It would be a great way to get down to breakfast fast."

"Okay. Are we going to wear the clothes that we wore on our travels six years ago?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

The two of them quickly dressed and went running down the stairs towards the dining area. On the way there, they nearly ran over Zidane.

"Hey watch it, you two."

"Sorry," they called over their shoulders.

Gem: I'm done and the next chapter shall be breakfast.

Zidane: You're making me hungry. How come I don't seem more surprised by Vivi's behavior?

Gem: You are surprised. That will come out later.


	11. Chapter 11

Emzies-and-mog-Been busy so now I'm updating.

Queen Dagger-Yeah, I was trying to write it in an hour.

DreamCherry69-You'll see in this chapter.

RefugeofSouls-Thank you. I had fun doing that.

Dagger (walking into the computer room): What are you up to?

Gem: Studying for my calc (yes calculus) quiz tomorrow.

Dagger: You shouldn't do that at the same time as writing this.

Gem: Does it look like I care right now?

Dagger: No. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing FFIX related. Hope belongs to me though.

Dagger and Hope were only a few steps behind Zidane as they headed down to breakfast.

"What's with Eiko and Vivi? I've never seen Vivi that happy before."

"Can I blame this on you?" Dagger teased. "You showed him kindness which seems to have helped him a lot. He'd only known a few kind people before you came to kidnap me. I think that there might be something going on between him and Eiko though."

"Not surprised. Eiko sort of accepted everyone the way they were, and now she's starting to shower attention on someone closer to her age."

"Yeah,, they've both changed. A little kindness can go a long way. I think that Vivi's happy now because of what might be going on with Eiko."

"You mean, they're going out?"

"Not officially. Right now they're just friends. They're going back to the Outer Continent today to try and clear the rubble from the path to the Iifa tree."

"And to see if there's anything left? It was mostly gone when I was there."

Breakfast

Vivi and Eiko were already in the dining room eating breakfast and arguing over who won their race.

"Does nearly knocking Zidane over count?"

"I don't know. You're the one who nearly knocked him over so you should ask."

"You nearly ran him over, too."

"Good morning to both of you," said Dagger.

"GOOD MORNING!" both yelled.

"Wee-bit hyper aren't we?" asked Zidane. "I heard you two are leaving today."

"Yeah," said Eiko, dejectedly.

"Hey, cheer up. You'll be back before the wedding."

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" yelled Eiko.

"Hehe. Calm down Eiko. Of course we're getting married."

"Can't expect me to have a supposedly illegitimate child."

"I suppose that you're right Dagger. I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Daddy, what's illegitimate mean?" asked Hope.

"Means that someone had…a relationship with someone that they aren't married to."

"Is that why you and Mother are getting married?"

"Yes, it is dear. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Okay, Mother."

Gem: That's it for now. My brain ran out of gas.

Eiko: Your brain ran out of gas? How'd it do that?

Gem: Figuratively not literally.

Eiko: R&R please! Gem's writing this whenever she has time.


	12. Chapter 12

RefugeofSouls-Yeah trying to find time to do this stuff is hard (esp. around the holidays)

LottiRebel-Not dissing sugar. Actually, I could use some. Keep the shoulder demon away please!

Gem: I'm trying to write a paper and it isn't working. I'm also trying to make my room neater, which also isn't working.

Vivi: Maybe you should take one thing at a time.

Gem: More fun with more stuff.

Eiko: I'm going to agree with Vivi. Also didn't you say that you hate cleaning?

Gem: Yeah, so I did.

Disclaimer: don't own FFIX or it's characters.

Vivi's room

Vivi looked around at the room one more time. It was brighter colored than he normally would have liked but Dagger said that he needed something to brighten up his room. So he settled on a dark blue quilt and light blue walls.

He grinned thinking about Eiko and Hope's rooms. They were more girlie and brighter. Way brighter. It suited Eiko's personality just fine.

A small traveling bag sat on the bed with almost everything that he would need in it. He would be carrying some of the food that they would have at the camp by the entrance to the Iifa tree.

Eiko's room

Eiko was running around trying to make sure that she had everything for the trip. Her room was painted a pale yellow that was made ten times brighter on a sunny day. The quilt on her bed was white with red flowers and small green leaves. A bit too girlie for her but she needed to remind herself of that every once in a while.

A knock on her door startled her out of what she was thinking about.

"Eiko, can I come in?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sure, Zidane!" she nearly yelled.

"Still hyper as always are we? Come here. I wanted to see you before you left," Zidane said as he sat down on the bed.

Eiko nearly bounded over and sat herself in his lap. Zidane grinned and held her. She had a crush on him all those years ago and now, he felt like he was getting old, just holding her on his lap.

"I missed you. It was so hard realizing that you might not come back. I wanted you to come back. I wanted to see Dagger have a smile on her face again."

Zidane silently stroked her hair. (a/n Zidane's being father-like to her.)

"I wanted to come back. The journey was long and hard but I knew what was waiting at the end. All of my friends and the people that I considered family."

"What do I count as?"

"A friend. But a very dear one."

"I should be going soon."

"One question. What's really going on between you and Vivi?"

"Promise not to tell?"

Zidane nodded and said, "Continue please."

"Well, I like him and I think that he feels the same way as me. But I'm not sure. What should I do?"

"Well, Eiko. You should just wait and watch what he does. If he's flirting with you only, most likely, he likes you."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now it's time for you to go," Zidane said as he stood up and grabbed Eiko's bag.

"Hey, I can take my own bag."

"I was only trying to help," said Zidane as they exited the room.

"Alrighty then."

"That's my line."

Gem: Outta gas again and not feeling the greatest.

Eiko: What's with Zidane?

Gem: He's being a polite gentleman.

Zidane (walking into the room): What did you just call me?

Gem and Eiko: Nothing!

Dagger (sitting in a reclining chair reading _The Da Vinci Code_): Never mind them. Come over here.

Zidane: Fine. I will find out what you two called me.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloudmeister-Yay! My first review for this past chapie! And thanks.

RefugeofSouls-Eiko's room is how my room is going to look soon. It's a pale yellow not a bright one.

Emzies-I was laughing my butt off when I wrote that about Zidane.

LottiRebel-I could use some sugar right about now.

Queen Dagger-I'm working around schoolwork here too.

Marcus (walks into room): What are you up to?

Gem: Studying for midterms and writing more.

Marcus: Well I'll leave you to that. (walks out of the room)

By the Invincible

"Are you ready to go? Eiko, stop at Madain Sari first. The moogles there want to see you more than the small chance that they got earlier," said Dagger.

Eiko's face brightened at the mention of the moogles. She had a deep attachment to them and hadn't really talked to them since before she left Madain Sari.

Zidane laughed as he looked at her face. _"She hasn't changed much. At least she's still as bright as ever. She's a lot more calmed down and seems to want to settle down a bit. I think that Vivi and Eiko are both rubbing off on each other. The same way that Dagger and I rubbed off of each other. I can't wait until the wedding, because then Dagger won't have to lie about where Hope came from."_

"Come on, Eiko! I expect that we'll see you soon then?" asked Vivi.

"Yes you will. Don't worry. You'll be back in time. We'll see both of you soon," said Dagger giving both Vivi and Eiko a hug.

Later that day

Dagger, Zidane, and Hope were all in a fairly large room that Dagger used as a study.

"What's first?"

"Dresses! Lots of pretty dresses!" yelled Hope.

"My spirit and your personality, Dag."

"It's because you're around. Let's start with the colors then. What do you think about a blue for the girls and black for the guys?"

"Going to look like a big bruise. Keep the black for the guys though. What about a pale yellow."

"Then they'll look like birds," said Hope.

"Good point. What about a light purple, Ziddy?"

"Ziddy. I like that name. Light purple should be good. What do you think Hope?"

"They'll look like pretty flowers!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Alrighty then. What's next after the colors?"

"People. Who's coming and the bridesmaids and ushers."

"What about all of our friends? Everyone who saved the world and then some."

"All right. That would be Vivi and Eiko, Freya and Frately, Steiner and Beatrix, Amarant, Quina said that s/he would cook…who else do you think?"

"Can't forget Tantalus," added Zidane.

"And all the rulers of the nations. Quite a few people are going to be coming. Still need a maid of honor and a best man."

Gem: I need people to tell me who they want to see as maid of honor and best man out of those people I mentioned.

Marcus (walking back into the room): You should start to get productive again.

Gem: I will. Wanna finish off what I have to say?

Marcus: Sure. Why not? Please read and review and vote for best man and maid of honor out of Vivi, Eiko, Freya, Frately, Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, and Quina


	14. Chapter 14

Gem: Thank you to everyone who voted. The results are in for best man and maid of honor….

Vivi-3

Amarant-1

Blank-3

Beatrix-4 

Freya-2

Oh crap…got a tie….hmmm, how about two best men? That would work. Seems like Beatrix won for maid of honor though. Steiner will be upset.

Steiner: What about me?

Gem: Never mind. For guys, in part of this, please keep your minds out of the gutter. Oh I should tell you this…the wedding is going to resemble a Catholic wedding because I've never seen any other religion's wedding ceremony (guess what my religion is and no I will not push it onto anyone. That bothers me to no end.)

Dagger was absolutely thrilled with the fact that she was getting married. It was the day of the wedding and everyone had been helping her and Zidane plan. Beatrix would be her maid of honor and Blank and Vivi both agreed to be best man. Zidane didn't have a problem with it and neither did Dagger.

Steiner was a bit upset that he wouldn't be able to be with Beatrix though. Beatrix told him to quit worrying and that they would be able to dance at the reception.

"Can I come in?" asked Beatrix.

"Sure. I need a hand getting into this dress here. Oh crud," said Dagger as she tried to find a zipper or buttons on the dress.

Beatrix slipped in with Eiko and Hope behind her. Dagger blushed as she saw that her daughter had walked in too. (a/n Dagger's only wearing a few undergarments and a slip.)

Dagger blushed and told Eiko to help Hope with her dress.

"Sure thing. Come on Hope," said Eiko.

"Come here princess. Let's see if we can't get you into that gown of yours."

Dagger's wedding dress had to be the most beautiful of all time. It was low cut and silvery (think of her dress at the ending) with lace coming up the front and back. There were also beads on it that went around the dress in a spiral.

Beatrix picked up the wedding gown and helped Dagger slid it over her head.

Beatrix was already in her bridesmaid's dress (a/n she's wearing the same thing as the bridesmaids). It was a pale purple that suited her very well. Her hair was pulled up in a half pony and curled. The rest was wrapped in a bun that curled around the ponytail (a/n very pretty. To the girls: Try it if you get the chance.)

Eiko and Hope came back over both in their dresses and their hair pulled up in the same fashion as Beatrix's.

"Time to get your hair done, princess," said Beatrix, checking to see that none of the guys were in the hallway.

(over to the guys)

"I'm really nervous."

This was the third or fourth time Zidane had said this in the past 5 minutes.

"Calm down, Zidane. It's not like she's going to duck out of this thing," said Blank.

Currently Blank, Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Amarant, Marcus, Cinna, and Baku were in Zidane's room at the castle (a/n the one that he could get ready in).

"You're going to wear the carpet thin if you keep that up," added Marcus.

All the guys were dressed in suits and leaning against various pieces of furniture or in Zidane's case, pacing back and forth. They could hear the giggles of the girls as they ran past the room the guys were in.

"Sounds like they're having fun. I wonder if we could sneak a peek?" said Zidane but by then the girls were gone.

Steiner looked at his watch and told the room that they probably should go down to the church to wait.

(later at the church)

Pacabelle's Canon began to play and the first person down the aisle was Hope carrying a basket of flowers. (a/n she's the flower girl). After her came Eiko, then Freya, Ruby, and Beatrix. (a/n I'm quite aware of the odd pairings). Finally down the aisle came Dagger holding onto Cid's arm.

Zidane looked less nervous then he felt and Blank could tell this because of all the nervous pacing earlier which had stopped once they got to the church.

Cid lifted the veil and placed Dagger's hand in Zidane's as Zidane helped her up to the altar. The two of them exchanged vows and Vivi pulled a box from his coat pocket with two rings. They put the rings on each other's hand and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Zidane turned to Dagger and kissed her as everyone clapped for the couple.

"I present to you the king and queen of Alexandria, Zidane and Garnet Tribal!"

Even more clapping followed as Zidane, Dagger and their wedding party left.

Gem: Next question…where should the reception be?

Blank: Please say where you would like the reception to be.

Marcus: Also R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Gem: I'm back to this story. I've been having a rough week and got babied some yesterday because I really needed it. I also got random inspiration for the story. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Marcus: Hey only one more day of testing.

Gem: I hate writing and I also don't own anything related to FFIX but Hope's mine. And I forgot a few things in the other chapie so you'll catch them early on in this chapie.

-

Dagger smiled as the wedding party was introduced by none other than Steiner.

Steiner was calling out each of the couples as they came in.

Freya and Fratly.

Ruby and Marcus.

Lani and Amarant.

Eiko and Vivi.

Beatrix and Blank.

And finally, Dagger and Zidane.

As the new king and queen walked in, everyone bowed or curtsied and Steiner smartly saluted.

Finally a grace could be said. (a/n I made this up outta my head so sorry if it reflects my religion. Tryin not to offend anyone that has a different religion)

"Bless this couple and all future couples to come.

And bless this food you sent us, Oh Lord.

Amen."

"Amen," everyone echoed after the priest.

As the servers served the meal to the bridal party, they were so formal to the king and queen that Dagger had to remind them not to be so formal.

-

Baku quietly admired the place that Dagger and Zidane had chosen for the reception. He realized why Dagger had sent Vivi and Eiko to the Outer Continent the day after Hope's birthday. The two of them had done a great job in cleaning the place up. (a/n have you figured out where the reception is?)

A melody had started to play and he somewhat recognized it.

Eiko had figured out the notes to Melodies of Life and was now playing the piano and singing. Dagger also started to sing and the girls' voices blended in such a beautiful manner that nearly everyone was crying.

-

An orchestra had set itself up while Eiko and Dagger sang and had now taken over.

"May I have this dance?" asked a sweet voice from behind her.

Dagger turned around and curtsied in response. If she ever lost him again, she wouldn't want to know what to do with herself. She could see that they had prompted other couples to come out onto the dance floor.

Eiko and Freya had pretty much pulled Vivi and Fratly out. Beatrix was dancing with Steiner and Ruby somehow got Blank to dance. (a/n probably went Freya's and Eiko's route)

Dagger was surprised as she caught a glimpse of Amarant and Lani dancing. Zidane also saw this and raised an eyebrow in question. Dagger shrugged and continued dancing.

-

Long before the reception had ended, Zidane had carried Dagger out.

"Where are we going?" asked Dagger.

"You'll see, Princess. First we need a way there."

Zidane carried his princess onto the _Invincible_ and placed her down on a bed in the gentlest manner possible.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Let me put in our destination then maybe I'll tell you."

"Oh, no fun," she pouted and started laughing, "I can't ever seem to stay mad at you."

"I think that it's time to make up for all those lost years, don't you?"

Several hours later (a/n you can probably guess what's goin on. I'm not makin an R-rated fic.)

"How much longer?"

"Almost there, Sari," said Zidane as he checked their progress.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sari. Your real name was Sarah wasn't it? I just shortened it."

Gem: I think that I need to have random inspiration again.

Vivi: R and R.

Eiko: don't forget to check out Gem's other fic! (that she started writing when she was really bored)


	16. Chapter 16

LottiRebel-Yum! Tryin to get some ideas.

RefugeofSouls-Your question will be answered this chapie.

Emzies-and-mog-Mog, I'm updatin so yeah… 

TomStrife-I will warn you when there's swearing. (I could go on for days about that)

Gem: I DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!

Marcus: Yes but you also have pit tonight.

Gem: I don't have to be there for a while so I can write more.

Marcus: Fine by me. (walks out of room)

Gem: Oh, I should mention that I took my other fic off. So yeah…

Disclaimer: Hope's mine and that's about it.

Hope smiled as she saw her mum and dad walk in together. This was possibly the best day of her life so far. Her dad was now the king and the stupid politicians could stop pestering her to marry someone.

Flashback "I won't hear of it! All the nobles that you're asking me to marry are stuffy!" yelled Dagger. 

"Your Majesty, these young men are from the finest houses in all of Gaia. Are you saying that you're going to marry a petty thief?" asked the noble trying to arrange a marriage for Dagger.

"_He's not a petty thief. He promised me that he would return one day. Just because these young men are from as you put it 'the finest houses in all of Gaia' doesn't stop them from being stuffy. I've found that the least selfish and most willing people to help in this world are the ones with little or nothing!"_

"_Are you saying that the poor are actually the upper class?"_

"_Close enough. Zidane gave up everything, EVERYTHING, for me and I gave up stuff for him."_

"_What kind of stuff?"_

"_I will not marry ANY of the suitors that you find. Leave me be."_ (a/n yes, your mind can somewhat be in the gutter with that. Hint: look at a previous chapie)

End Flashback 

"You refused all of the suitors just for me? I've changed you some."

"And I've changed you, Ziddy. That particular noble was a pain though because he's the richest noble in Alexandria except.."

"For you. Did he realize what had happened, Sari?"

"Most likely he did. Are we almost there?"

"Yes, we're there."

They stepped off the _Invincible_ onto a reformed Terra. (a/n I started writing this before I even got to Terra so I'll describe how I saw it visually)

Terra was now a lush planet with tall grass (a/n deer grass) all around except where there were houses.

"All the people of higher birth have a bit more land but otherwise the land is almost evenly distributed. We like to be fair."  
"So do you have a house or someplace for us to go?"

"Just follow me," said Zidane, bowing and offering Dagger his arm.

Maiden Sari

"I don't think I've seen either of them that happy in a long time," said Marcus.

"And look at Hope. She is truly their daughter," added Blank.

Hope was dancing with a young noble boy her age. He hadn't reached 'stuffiness' yet.

"Who's in charge of the young darlin' while Dagger and Zidane are on their honeymoon?" asked Ruby.

Gem: Well who should be?

Zidane: Should Tantalus end up in charge of her or should Beatrix and Steiner take care of her?

Dagger: R and R!


	17. Chapter 17

RefugeofSouls-thanks for the thought.

Emzies-and-mog-you crack me up.

DreamCherry66-oh good lord. Just reading that makes me laugh.

LottiRebel-very enthused are we?

fFfgirlmoonie-thank you for that random piece of information. I like random things like that.

Cloudmeister-whoppie!

Gem: This is the last chapter. It might come off pessimistic because I was annoyed when I wrote it.

Zidane: Not surprised. Given that you hate parties.

Gem: Yeah and I can go on for days about some other stuff that annoyed me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything FFIX related.

"What happened next, Mother?"

"Yeah, tell us! Who watched you while Grandma and Pappy were on their honeymoon."

Hope smiled as she looked at her children, Ruby and Garnet.

Blank and Ruby had married. He died a few years back and about a month later, she died. They had been with each other until the end.

Marcus married a girl named Gem (a/n large brainfart last night), and both had died in the past year.

Cinna had adopted four boys and a young girl to continue Tantalus. This continuation of Tantalus was passed through the oldest boy who married his 'sister.'

Steiner and Beatrix married but had no children. They also died about five years before.

Freya and Fratly married and helped to repopulate Clerya.

Eiko and Vivi also married and had ten kids. They named them after many of the people that they knew.

Out of the group that saved the world, only half was left. Dagger and Zidane were getting on in years but it seemed that they were ready to leave the world for good. Just one last visit from the grandkids…

"Tantalus took care of me while Mother and Daddy had their honeymoon. I had so much fun."

"Your father and I are proud of you and your children. Hope, I need one last hug." And with that last hug, Dagger closed her eyes and died. A week later, at the funeral, Zidane died. The two of them were buried side by side underneath a tree.

Their tombstone reads:

'Here lies Queen Garnet and King Zidane.

She was a hornless summoner who learned the ways of the commoners.

He was a former thief who saw that you didn't need a reason to help people.

They learned from each other that love between nobility and commoners should not be forbidden.

"I have learned that the happiest people in this world, are the people with little or nothing. We should learn from them."

Queen Garnet

"Ruby, Garnet, let's go home. Your father is waiting."

All that is left today of this portion of the royal family is Dagger and Zidane's tombstone and their story. A national park now protects this special tombstone.

Gem: The end. I came up with a semi-pessimistic ending and think that it's good.


End file.
